Simplify the expression. $ (-6t^{4}-5t) - ( -7t^{7}+2t) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(-6t^{4}-5t) + (7t^{7}-2t)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-6t^{4}-5t + 7t^{7}-2t$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{6 t^4} - {5 t} + {7 t^7} - {2 t} $ Combine like terms. $ { 7 t^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -6 t^4} + { t} $ Add the coefficients. $7t^{7}-6t^{4}-7t$